


To Soothe the Soul; To Being Whole

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Good Dursley Family, Hufflepuff Harry, M/M, Multi, Nice Petunia Dursley, OT4, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: Harry hadn't thought that he would meet his soulmates so soon after first entering the Wizarding World, somehow he was both grateful and terrified of the fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first soulmate fic, and I've read only a few written by others, and this is all my take on it.
> 
> Fair warning, I'm not at all reliable on updates, I wish I could be, but I'm not. :(
> 
> With that said, if you decide to read this, I hope you enjoy. :)

It was the 1st of September 1991, and Harry was at King's Cross ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Aunt Petunia had dropped him off at the station and told him that he had to go through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 to reach Platform 9 and 3/4, which Harry still found unbelievable despite seeing what magic could do. She had told him that it was hard for her to be there with him, and Harry had not really understood that, but he was pretty certain it had something to do with his mother.

She had told him about being a wizard when he was five, when he had had that dream of green light and a beautiful woman begging for his life, again. He had told her about it, and she had cried and told him all about his mother and how she had died. He had a feeling that his mother and Aunt Petunia weren't that close, but he never asked why. There were small instances where impossible things happened around him, and his aunt had assured him that it was normal, and it happened around his mother too when she was his age. He really didn't believe in magic until he started meeting strangely-dressed strangers who shook his hand, and then disappeared. He knew by what his aunt had told him, that he was famous for not dying, and he didn't understand why would you be famous for that. He also dreamed of a flying motorcycle once and somehow he thought it was real, and he had talked to a snake too, which just solidified his belief in magic. And then the Hogwarts letter had come, he smiled in memory.

Now walking around King's Cross, he had just spotted Platform 9, when he heard a beautiful voice. He had no idea what the voice had said, but it seemed to be coming from a family of redheads who all had trolleys with trunks similar to Harry's. Harry maneuvered his trolley in the direction the voice had come from, and Hedwig gave, what sounded to Harry like an exasperated chirp.

He spotted a young girl with fiery red hair in the midst of the group, and all of a sudden his fingers started tingling. It was such an odd sensation that he glanced down at his own hands, when he looked up again, the girl was looking right at him. He felt his breath catch upon seeing her face, and all of a sudden he felt incomplete. His feet carried him to her, as her feet did the same. She looked at him in wonder, just as he did her. He extended his right hand towards her, and she extended her left. When their hands touched, he felt a jolt of shock that was unbelievably soothing, both of them sighed quietly.

Now Harry was feeling an even odder sensation as they grasped each other's hands tight, it was as if he was suddenly complete, but not. He felt broken and whole at the same time, and the urge to be complete was overwhelming. The tingling in his right hand was replaced with warmth, but the tingling in his left had intensified tenfold, and he felt like he would die if there was no warmth to accompany it. He gazed at the girl whose hand he held and for the first time noticed her eyes, they were just as beautiful as the rest of her and he felt like drowning in their depths. And he might've just by looking at them if he hadn't felt his scar start to throb.

*

"Ginny?", Molly said as she noticed her daughter not standing beside her as she had been just moments before. Fred and George had just made their ridiculous departure, and Percy was looking around for any muggles that might see them. She could feel how nervous Ron was, and she sighed internally at the smudge on his nose, which she had to wipe off soon.

Looking around she spotted Ginny standing just a way off the path of the muggles, holding hands with a boy just about Ron's age, and she stifled a gasp. She hadn't thought that the youngest of her children would be the first to find their soulmate, or that she would be a witness to it. At any rate she was fairly certain that George already had found his, and Molly felt a pang of sadness for both Bill and Charlie at the thought of them still not finding theirs.

Shaking her head at her thoughts, she felt ready to gush over her daughter and the black haired boy when the two were done feeling the intensity of the connection they had, and that's when she noticed something odd about them. They were not holding both their hands together, and for a moment she was worried, but her eyes then widened in realization. Her daughter had more than one soulmate.

Molly looked back to her other children, and found Percy gone, and Ron gaping at his sister and the boy. She bit her lip to keep from smiling, and thought to hurry along so that the muggles wouldn't notice how odd they looked compared to them. As always, they were getting some curious stares from passers-by.

"Ron, shut your mouth, and go through the barricade," she said to her son, "Remember what we told you, just take it at a bit of run."

The dumbfounded expression on his face remained, but he did break his gaze from the two to look at her, "But mum, Ginny," he started.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it. Now hurry along, you don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express do you?"

She could tell that that did the job, as he nodded and hurriedly passed though to the Platform.

She then spotted the boy's trolley a little behind him, with a cage that held a beautiful snowy owl who was looking at the pair as well. So, he was a wizard as well, somehow she hadn't thought that, despite today being the unofficial 'Meeting-Your-Soulmate Day' in Wizarding Britain. He seemed alone, and she wondered where his parents were.

All of a sudden he and Ginny went rigid, eyes going glassy, and then without warning started walking in tandem with grasped hands towards the entryway to the Platform as if in a trance. She shook her head in fondness, the first time seeing your soulmate and being with them was always like you were in a trance, she still can clearly remember the first time she had seen Arthur. She could only assume that their other soulmate was nearby as well, and they were off to meet him or her. Getting the boy's trolley, because he was in no condition to even remember it at the moment, she followed along after them, the snowy owl giving an appreciative hoot to her and she smiled.

*

Going back to Hogwarts for two years now has been both anticipated by Cedric and made him incredibly sad. He always missed Mum and Dad so much the first few days at school, but his friends were always a great distraction. And last year there was a Ravenclaw girl that he had seen sorted and really liked, so he was really looking forward to seeing her again. He was fairly certain that her name was Cho, and every time he had looked at her he had felt so happy. 

He had his trunk and Geillis' cage already placed in one of the compartments on the train with his friends, and they were all saying goodbye to their parents. He was holding onto his mum tightly, irrationally afraid to let go. Dad had just like last year been unable to drop him off, and he had only let go of him because he had been called in early at work. Why couldn't the Ministry have waited just a few hours?

Mum chuckled above him, ruffling his hair, he didn't mind, he just burrowed deeper into her chest.

"Ced, your friend Terence is laughing at you again," she said with amusement in her voice.

"He can bugger off then," he said in a muffled voice.

_"Ced!"_ , he heard the chastising tone, and felt her slap his head lightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly.

He felt mum kissing him on the the top of his head and he tightened his hold on her.

"You know kiddo, every year you grow, you will keep getting stronger, but your mum wouldn't," his mother said lightly.

"Sorry," he said again, and loosened his grip. She pushed him a little back by his shoulders to look at him properly, and he saw the look of fondness on her face, and he blushed a little.

She kissed his forehead this time and said, "C'mon, you will miss the train like this. And we will be coming by to meet you at your birthday anyway."

Reluctantly he let go of her, as Sabrina piped up, "You do want your gifts from us, don't you?"

He just rolled his eyes.

"Oi, clingy," Terence said this time, "wanna see what Lee Jordan brought today?"

He looked curiously at his friend, only to find him, Sabrina and Scott quietly smiling at him, their parents conversing with each other. He looked at his mum, who nodded at him to go, and it was then that he felt a jolt of pleasurable shock go through him, and he went instantly rigid, eyes going a bit blurry. His mum looked worried, but he couldn't imagine why.

"Ced, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he sighed contently. Even still he felt like he was just a part of something incomplete, he felt like he needed to go find the other parts of that something. Something great, something beautiful.

His legs started moving of their own accord, and he looked at them in wonder, "Where are you going?" his mum asked, and he just smiled, "I don't know."

"You're scaring me Ced," she said hurrying along after him, and so were his friends. He didn't understand why they all looked so worried, so he just smiled again.

He noticed he was going towards the exit from the Platform, and he didn't understand why. Just as he reached the entrance he spotted one of the Weasley boys coming in with his trolley looking a bit shocked. Oh right, Ron would be starting his First Year today, he smiled at him, and Ron looked even more shocked than before. He didn't understand that either.

Now he just felt like waiting, waiting for the other parts of that something to complete him.

He saw Sabrina go to Ron, and asked what's going on, and he heard the word _"Soulmate,"_ and everything made sense. There was a collective sigh from his mum and friends, and they started outright grinning, but they looked a little bit puzzled still.

He couldn't believe he would be meeting his soulmates soon, because he was certain there were more than one now. Just as that thought had occurred, he felt a weirdly cold warmth on his back, and his fingers started to tingle. He looked around, to find the Ravenclaw girl, Cho, looking right at him, and his breath caught. He looked at her in wonder, just as she did him. They moved in tandem towards each other, she extending her right hand, and he his left. As their hands touched their was that similar shock before but much more soothing than pleasurable, they sighed together.

He had felt for the whole past year that there was something special about her, he hadn't understood why he always felt so happy to see her, they hadn't even talked apart from a few words maybe. Now he knows that they were soulmates, just two of four, and he would see the other two soon. Cho looked absolutely radiant to him, her hair framing her beautiful face looked as dark as night, and he just felt like he would be swallowed whole by their darkness. He could have been, but the tingling in his right hand increased to unbearable.

From the moment their hands had touched, the tingling had intensified, he was so lost in Cho to pay it any mind, and now as he looked around he saw Ginny entering the Platform holding hands with a boy with the most beautiful eyes slightly hidden by his glasses and his breath caught again. The boy extended his free hand towards him all the while looking at him in wonder, as he did him, and as Cho did Ginny, and she did her. All four of them moved towards each other as one, as Cedric was sure they were.

*

The throbbing in his scar had become increasingly intense, and Harry felt like he should be worried, but somehow the girl's hand in his had made it not matter. He kept looking at her, and she at him, and he had no idea why, but he just found it soothing. When he felt another jolt of shock, which somehow was more pleasurable, his body went rigid, as he felt the girl's doing the same as their grips tightened around each other. Harry found his eyes getting blurry, he couldn't see a thing even with the glasses he had on.

Both their feet started moving together, towards what could only be the entrance to the Platform. His left hand was still tingling and as he passed the doorway through the wall, he didn't even find it in himself to marvel at himself passing through a wall. The first thing he noticed was a boy and a girl holding each others' hands, just like him and the girl, and the next was how handsome the boy looked and his breath caught. The tingling in his left hand was now unbearable, and he extended it towards the boy as he looked at him in wonder, just as he did him, and the girls at each other.

They moved as one towards each other, towards, Harry was certain, being whole. As soon as their fingers touched Harry felt complete, as if he was waiting for this all his life, that hand in his, as both the girls held each others hand as well, all three looked just as content as he felt. The boy was even more gorgeous up close, and once again Harry felt like drowning in someone else's eyes. They had formed a circle, but even though he felt complete, somehow he felt he wasn't totally connected at all.

Then he looked at the other girl, and for the third time in under just a few minutes that felt like a lifetime, his breath caught again. She was as beautiful as the other two, and once again Harry felt like drowning in someone else's eyes. They were all quite a contrast in color, their eyes, hazel, grey and brown, and somehow he felt like he could drown in all of them.

He moved a step towards the girl, as she did the same, both still holding onto the boy and the other girl. They looked in each others eyes and Harry felt happiness wash over him. Then they touched their foreheads, and Harry felt connected and he closed his eyes. He felt the young girl touch her forehead with his temple and the black haired girl's on one side, and then the boy leaned to touch his forehead with his temple and the girl's on the other side. They all sighed in unison. He smiled and he somehow felt the other three smiling as well, and Harry felt connected and whole for the first time in his life.

And then his scar throbbed so hard and so painfully that he let out a cry, and then he felt a blast, originating from his scar somehow, separating him from his three soulmates, because he was now certain that's what they were. Grips breaking on each others hands as they flew back in four different directions. And then he landed on his back on the entrance to Platform 9 3/4, and then he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, everyone is okay, I just got tired of continuously writing this for nearly six hours (in between hand flailing, because I love the idea so much) on an empty stomach. Hopefully I will update soon.


End file.
